Sobrevivir
by Muinesva
Summary: Lisa empieza su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y se da cuenta de que ese año uno no debe seguir las reglas simplemente para no perder puntos, sino para poder sobrevivir. El castillo de ensueño en el que ha vivido desde los once años se ha convertido en una pesadilla protagonizada por los Carrow. Para el reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Sobrevivir**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

Durante el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Lisa supo que las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales. En otros años la travesía se caracterizaba por ser tranquila y relajante, llena de conversaciones divertidas sobre el verano y expectativas para el nuevo curso. Ahora, nada de eso estaba presente. Los rostros en su mayoría inexpresivos ocultaban la incertidumbre y, en muchos de los más jóvenes, el miedo.

Los nacidos muggles ya no estaban con ellos pues muchos habían preferido perderse aquel año y esconderse, otros en cambio habían caído bajo las garras del Ministerio. Muchos de los que se encontraban en el expreso en ese momento no habían vuelto a saber nada sobre los que se presentaron ante el Registro de Nacidos Muggles.

Era difícil encontrar una charla totalmente relajada como en años anteriores, y todas se sucedían en voz baja, con miedo de decir algo indebido y ser escuchados por alguien que no los apoyaba.

Lisa se hallaba silenciosa sin dejar de mirar por la ventana del compartimiento, observando a los verdes campos pasar velozmente frente a sus ojos, preguntándose lo que le esperaba al llegar a Hogwarts. Ese sería su último viaje al castillo pero en lugar de la emoción que debería sentir, o la nostalgia, la inseguridad llenaba sus pensamientos.

Un repentino sonido dentro del compartimiento la sobresaltó y dejó de mirar por la ventana. Mandy había entrado y acababa de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Lisa reparó en que su amiga ya vestía la túnica del colegio y rápidamente se levantó para sacar la suya del baúl.

—¿Has sabido algo de Amelia? —le preguntó Mandy.

Lisa negó con la cabeza. Amelia era su compañera de habitación en Hogwarts y como muchos era hija de muggles.

—Ni de ella ni de Wayne —respondió Lisa sombríamente. Wayne era un chico de su misma Casa y año y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Amelia.

—¿Crees que se presentaron ante el Registro? —preguntó Mandy sentándose frente a su amiga.

Lisa se encogió de hombros apesadumbrada y siguió buscando en su baúl lo que necesitaba.

—Voluntariamente, no —dijo al final.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellas.

—Por cierto —mencionó Mandy mirando alrededor— ¿Dónde está Mainie?

Mainie era la mascota de Lisa, una gatita atigrada que la acompañó a Hogwarts desde su primer día.

—La dejé en casa —dijo volteando a mirar a su amiga—. Mi madre la cuidará. No estaba segura de traerla sin saber lo que realmente nos espera. Estará más segura allá—Mandy asintió—. Pero sí traje a Autumn —continuó Lisa señalando a su lechuza que en ese momento dormitaba—, necesito comunicarme con mis padres.

Lisa cerró el baúl y cogió sus cosas disponiéndose a salir del compartimiento pero su amiga volvió a hablar.

—Por cierto, vi a Terry en el pasillo.

La joven se detuvo por un momento al escuchar la frase, mirando brevemente a Mandy, pero sacudió su cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y continuó su camino. No pudo evitar echar fugaces vistazos por las ventanas de los compartimientos mientras recorría el pasillo, buscando disimuladamente a Terry.

Un poco decepcionada por no haberlo visto se encerró en el baño y se apresuró en cambiarse. Cuando estuvo lista volvió al pasillo con una creciente inquietud que le subía por el pecho. A lo lejos divisó a Terry que venía hacia ella. Se le veía bastante distraído, pero al pasar al lado de Lisa se detuvo y la saludó.

—Lisa, ¿cómo estás?

No había sonrisas como cuando eran mejores amigos, pero Lisa podía adivinar cierta añoranza en su expresión.

—Bien —sonrió tristemente—, en la medida de lo posible. ¿Y tú?

Cuando hablaba con Terry era siempre igual. Al menos desde quinto curso. Un par de frases y Lisa siempre trataba de hablar con indirectas para que él comprendiera que en verdad lo extrañaba. Pero al parecer él no se daba cuenta.

—Igual.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin decirse nada, y al final cada uno mencionó que lo esperaban en su compartimiento.

Lisa regresó con Mandy, tratando de que ella no notara su mirada triste. Se alegró al ver que su amiga no le prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba buscando desesperadamente algo en su baúl.

—Lisa —la miró de reojo—, no encuentro mi libro de Defensa, creo que lo he dejado en casa.

—Seguro que está en tu baúl —se limitó a decir, sentándose en su lugar al lado de la ventana y volviendo a contemplar el paisaje.

Sabía que cuando Mandy se ponía a buscar algo era mejor no decir nada y dejar que continuara. Y aprovechando aquellos instantes de silencio, el recuerdo de una antigua vivencia regresó a su mente, producto de su encuentro con Terry.

—_Seguramente se trata de una broma —dijo Mandy enfadada, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo de su sillón— Nadie cuerdo le daría a Umbridge el puesto de profesora._

_Se encontraban en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw tras su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual había resultado ser un completo desastre. Lisa, Mandy y Terry se habían sentado juntos y hablaban sobre ello._

—_¿Qué haremos? Los TIMO's no son como lo dice ella —continuó Mandy._

—_Este verano me encontré con Joseph Hartford, de sexto, en Flourish & Bloots y me recomendó un libro que le ayudó a pasar sus TIMO's —contó Lisa._

—_Hartford tuvo una de las mejores notas en su TIMO de Defensa —aseguró Mandy—. Lo supe por Anthony. _

—_¿Lo ven? —siguió Lisa— No necesitamos más. Tengo el libro y practicaremos los hechizos aquí. Seguro que alguien mayor puede echarnos una mano si hace falta. Podemos pedirle ayuda a Hartford._

_Mandy asintió entusiasmada y Terry musitó un "sí, de acuerdo", pero a Lisa le pareció poco convencido._

Un golpe sordo hizo que Lisa se sobresaltara y mirara hacia la fuente del sonido, olvidando momentáneamente a Umbridge y su particular forma de dar clases. Se encontró con la sonrisa de disculpa de Mandy que aferraba contra su pecho un libro.

—Al final lo encontré —dijo señalando el pesado volumen. Se sentó al lado de Lisa y se lo enseñó— ¿Sabes? Hay algo raro. Parece un libro de la Sección Prohibida. Más que un libro de Defensa parece ser de Artes Oscuras.

Lisa asintió. Había visto detenidamente el libro en casa, pero observó los fragmentos que Mandy le señalaba escandalizada y escuchó en silencio las frases que su amiga leía en voz alta. Oía a medias, con la vista fija en el libro y la mente en otro lado.

—_Ginny me ha dicho que Potter hará una reunión en el Cabeza de Cerdo —contó Michael en la Sala Común—. Parece ser que enseñará Defensa en vista de lo que hace Umbridge._

—_¿Y qué puede saber Potter que no sepan los de sexto o séptimo? —preguntó Lisa con cierto tono despectivo. _

—_Ella mencionó que es brillante con los hechizos de defensa —argumentó Michael._

—_Sinceramente, nunca lo he visto como alguien brillante —opinó Mandy._

—_Eso mismo digo yo —dijo Anthony acercándose. Se sentó al lado de Michael y se reclinó en el respaldo del sillón. _

_Lisa miró a Terry, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada y parecía preferir escuchar que tomar parte en la conversación. Él captó su mirada y le sonrió. Lisa sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y devolvió la sonrisa, ruborizándose inevitablemente._

—_Bueno —dijo Padma removiéndose ligeramente en el sillón, incómoda de repente—, después de todo él derrotó a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

—_No lo sé, Padma —empezó Lisa dudando. Llevaba pensando en el tema mucho tiempo pero nunca se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta—. Nadie sabe lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche. Y lo que pasó en el Torneo… Engañó a la barrera de edad de Dumbledore. Y lo de Diggory… Una vez más nadie sabe lo que pasó en realidad._

_Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos pensando en lo que acababa de decir Lisa. Mientras sus últimas palabras seguían flotando en el aire, la joven miró a Mandy. Su amiga tenía la cabeza gacha y los labios entreabiertos. Respiraba profundamente como si intentara relajarse. Lisa sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haber mencionado a Diggory. Sabía que Mandy estaba enamorada de él en secreto desde finales de su tercer año. Nadie lo sabía, salvo Lisa, a quien se lo había confesado justo antes del Baile de Navidad. Mandy lloró durante toda la noche cuando Potter apareció con su cuerpo sin vida tras la Tercera Prueba y aún ahora seguía entristeciéndose cada vez que el chico era mencionado. _

_Mainie apareció de repente y saltó sobre el regazo de Lisa, ronroneando con alegría. Ella comenzó a acariciarla mientras Amelia, que estaba sentada a su lado, dedicaba una sonrisa a la gatita. _

—_¿En verdad Potter derrotó a Vosotros-sabéis-quién? —preguntó Amelia al grupo, cambiando de expresión a una de seriedad absoluta._

—_Por supuesto —se apresuró a responder Padma mientras los demás miraban a Amelia como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. Todo el mundo lo sabe y hasta lo pone en los libros._

_Amelia negó con la cabeza, impaciente._

—_No, no me refiero a lo que todos dicen. ¿Hay pruebas de que aquello haya pasado realmente?_

_Los demás se quedaron en silencio, sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde quería llegar Amelia._

—_Bueno, no ha vuelto a haber más ataques —aventuró Wayne._

—_¿Y si fingió su caída para regresar más poderoso? —sugirió Amelia._

—_¿En verdad crees en la palabra de Potter? —preguntó Michael incrédulo— ¿Crees que Quien-tú-sabes ha vuelto de la muerte?_

—_No puede haber vuelto de la muerte. Nadie puede hacerlo —dijo Amelia con impaciencia— Quizás nunca haya estado muerto. ¿Dónde se ha visto que un insignificante bebé derrote a un mago tenebroso?_

—_Pero, ¿qué ganaba fingiendo desaparecer? —preguntó Lisa._

—_No me creo para nada que Potter lo haya visto regresar —opinó Michael._

—_¿Y cómo explicas lo de Diggory? —cuestionó Terry._

—_Puede que fuera un accidente —respondió Michael encogiéndose de hombros— O se batieron en duelo por la Copa. A Potter se le fue la mano y lo mató._

—_¡Michael! —exclamó Mandy escandalizada. _

—_Lo siento, Mandy— se disculpó— Pero, ¿y si fue así? Es una buena historia. Echarle la culpa a un mago tenebroso._

_Tras un prolongado silencio en el que todos parecían pensar lo mismo, Michael suspiró pesadamente y habló._

—_Quizás en la reunión de Potter podamos enterarnos de algo._

Lisa observaba distraídamente la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor mientras transcurría la Selección. Los nuevos alumnos eran pocos comparados con los de años anteriores y se veían mucho más nerviosos. Lisa fijó su atención en Snape. Estaba sentado en la silla que siempre había visto ocupar a Dumbledore y ahora el cambio le resultaba extraño. Nunca había tenido problemas son Snape. Recordó que a Amelia le agradaba y no le gustaba que los de Gryffindor lo odiaran. Muchas veces había visto a Mandy debatir con Amelia sobre el profesor donde la primera decía que él daba miedo con su comportamiento siniestro y la segunda argüía que era un buen maestro.

Lisa continuó contemplando a los profesores, especialmente a los nuevos. Había leído en El Profeta sobre ellos y no podía evitar preguntarse sobre lo que realmente había pasado con la profesora Burbage. Al terminar la Selección, Snape se levantó para dar un discurso. Su rostro no expresaba aquella calidez que tenía el de Dumbledore y en lugar de dar unas agradables palabras de bienvenida se limitó a enumerar los cambios de aquel curso.

—El profesor Slughorn es de ahora en adelante el jefe de la casa Slytherin —los aplausos no se hicieron esperar—. Tras la destitución de la profesora Charity Burbage, la profesora Alecto Carrow se hará cargo de la materia de Estudios Muggles, la cual será de carácter obligatorio para todos —nadie se atrevió a protestar y aplaudieron por cortesía—. El profesor Amycus Carrow se hará cargo de la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual a partir de ahora será simplemente Artes Oscuras —esta vez no pudieron callarse y la mayoría empezó a murmurar tan alto que Snape se vio obligado a callarlos— ¡Silencio! No toleraré faltas de respeto.

Todos se callaron rápidamente y muy pocos permanecieron mirando a Snape, el resto había decidido que los platos de oro eran mucho más interesantes. La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos, pero la tensión impidió que el banquete fuera tan relajado como en años anteriores.

Aquella noche al acostarse, Lisa no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que en lo que les esperaba a todos aquel curso. Temía que las cosas terminaran mal. Echó un vistazo a la cama vacía que antes ocupaba Amelia y se preguntó lo que sería de ella. ¿Estaría viva? Entonces recordó su última clase de Adivinación antes del verano.

—_Estaréis en peligro constante, mis queridos niños —habló Trelawney con gran pesar—, pero tú, pequeña… ¡Oh, que desgracia se cierne sobre ti!_

_Lisa creyó que la profesora le hablaba a ella, pero la bruja pasó de largo su mesa y se acercó a Amelia, quien estaba sentada justo detrás. Se dio la vuelta, curiosa, y observó la estupefacta expresión de su compañera._

—_¿A qué se refiere, profesora? —preguntó Amelia en voz baja, frunciendo el entrecejo._

—_¡No veo tu aura en la tierra en un futuro cercano! —exclamó en voz alta y trágica— Y eso solo puede significar una cosa… ¡Morirás irremediablemente!_

_Lisa pudo ver el ligero sobresalto que las palabras de Trelawney habían hecho sobre Amelia, pero ésta se sobrepuso enseguida y parpadeó. Respiró profundamente y sonrió cortésmente._

—_Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, profesora. Le aseguro que tendré cuidado._

—_¡No lo entiendes, muchacha! —soltó la profesora escandalizada ante la ausencia de una cara espantada— ¡No puedes escapar de tu destino!_

"No puedes escapar de tu destino" repitió Lisa en su mente antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Al parecer, Trelawney no era el fraude que todos creían que era.

-o-

Lisa vio que las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente feas durante sus primeras clases con los Carrow. A ellos les gustaba la disciplina, y eso estaba bien, pero no era agradable cuando la imponían brutalmente. Durante la primera clase de Artes Oscuras aquel martes, Amycus Carrow empezó la clase hablando de la importancia de colaborar con los profesores. Nadie sabía a dónde quería llegar hasta que dijo algo que los dejó a todos atónitos.

—Estoy seguro que alguno de vosotros sabrá la ubicación de Potter —esbozó una mueca que al parecer era una sonrisa—. Quiero que me lo digáis sin perder el tiempo.

Nadie habló. Algunos se miraron nerviosamente, otros observaron alrededor con disimulo preguntándose si alguien tenía la respuesta y unos pocos preferían mirar las paredes o sus libros.

La mueca de Carrow tembló un poco.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó con un ligero tono de decepción—. Es una pena.

Amycus calló y todos creyeron que había abandonado el tema, hasta que de repente cruzó en dos zancadas el espacio que lo separaba de Longbottom y apoyó ambas manos en su pupitre.

—¡Tú! —bramó— Me han dicho que eres muy amigo suyo. ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé —respondió el joven sin bajar la mirada.

—¿No lo sabes? —se burló Carrow— Permíteme dudarlo.

—Si lo supiera… —continuó Neville. Su voz tembló un poco, pero luego adquirió un tono mucho más seguro— Si lo supiera, tampoco lo diría. En Gryffindor no somos unos traidores.

Lisa y la mayoría ahogaron un grito al ver a Amycus cruzarle el rostro a Neville de una bofetada. El chico mantuvo el rostro ladeado por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a Carrow, desafiante.

—Ten cuidado, chico. No te conviene estar del lado equivocado —dijo Carrow en voz baja.

Lisa tuvo la impresión de que Neville diría algo más, pero pudo ver a Lavender Brown, que se sentaba justo detrás de él, estirar la mano sobre la mesa y apretar su hombro con fuerza en una clara súplica. El chico no dijo nada más y Carrow volvió al frente de la clase.

La hora restante transcurrió en un inusual silencio incómodo. La tensión era tan grande que hasta el aire parecía haberse convertido en un peso sobre ellos. Lisa evitaba mirar a Carrow, escuchaba lo que decía y tomaba apuntes, pero no podía apartar de su mente la bofetada que le había dado a Neville. Miró a su derecha y vio que Mandy respiraba con dificultad mientras garabateaba con prisas en su pergamino. Sus manos temblaban y solo al final de la clase le dijo lo que al parecer llevaba pensando durante toda la hora.

—A su lado, Snape es un santo. Al menos nunca ha golpeado a nadie en clase.

Lisa asintió ante las palabras de su amiga. Pero si creyó que eso sería lo más grave que vería estaba equivocada. Dos días más tarde durante su clase de Estudios Muggles fue testigo de algo terrible.

Alecto Carrow comenzó a hablar sobre la estupidez de los muggles y que los hijos de muggles, a pesar de tener magia –que consideraba robada-, no deberían estar entre los auténticos magos y brujas. Decía que ellos deseaban unir el mundo muggle y el mágico, y que tal acto iba en contra de la naturaleza. Cada frase que decía estaba cargada de desprecio, como si estuviera provocando a los alumnos para que se atrevieran a defender a los muggles.

—Hoy me he encontrado con una desagradable sorpresa —dijo Alecto al final de la clase—. Unas palabras escritas en un muro del tercer piso. ¿Alguien sabe de lo que estoy hablando?

Lisa se sorprendió de que Alecto no estuviera gritando aún. La rabia que crispaba su rostro era inmensa y aun así hablaba con una voz medianamente alta.

—¿Ejército de Dumbledore al poder? —se burló Carrow— Quien sea el autor de semejante fechoría juro que lo pagará muy caro.

Las últimas palabras las gritó. Nadie dijo nada. Lisa miró a su alrededor disimuladamente y se encontró con la mirada asustada de Hannah Abbott. No era la única. Pudo ver que Susan Bones también parecía temerosa.

—Has sido tú —acusó Alecto de repente acercándose a Hannah.

—¡No! —exclamó la joven con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Quiénes estaban contigo? —le preguntó con ira ignorando la negativa de Hannah.

—No he sido yo. No sé nada —parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría.

Alecto le dedicó una mueca asqueada y le apuntó con su varita. Todos contuvieron la respiración y Hannah cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—He sido yo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Ernie Macmillan. Alecto también parecía algo sorprendida pero no bajó la varita.

—Qué gran gesto por tu parte, cargar con su culpa por salvarla —frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver —siguió Ernie con determinación—. Nadie me ayudó.

Lisa no sabía si era verdad lo que decía el chico o solo quería ayudar a Hannah.

—Bien —dijo la bruja como si zanjara la cuestión— _¡Crucio!_

Mandy soltó un grito y se tapó la boca con la mano. Lisa enmudeció mientras miraba horrorizada a Ernie resbalar por el asiento y caer al suelo, sin dejar de sacudirse violentamente entre gritos de dolor.

—¡Basta, basta! —suplicó Hannah— ¡Por favor!

Alecto no pareció escucharla pero tras unos segundos de tortura bajó la varita y lanzó una mirada peligrosa a la clase.

—¿Alguien más tiene deseos de ser un héroe? —preguntó con furia.

Silencio.

Lisa observó de reojo a Ernie que respiraba con dificultad y trataba de levantarse. Hannah se apresuró a ayudarle pero Alecto volvió a apuntarle con la varita.

—¡Quieta! —le gritó —Ni se te ocurra ayudarle.

Lisa se obligó a mantener su expresión neutra cuando Carrow paseó la mirada por el resto de los estudiantes, pero sintió que el alma se le iba hasta los pies cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se sobresaltó y desvió la vista. Aterrada, la escuchó caminar hasta su pupitre y detenerse a pocos centímetros.

—¿Asustada? —preguntó con cierta burla.

Quiso negar con la cabeza pero decidió mirarla y se sorprendió al verla frente a Mandy. Su amiga tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las temblorosas manos reposando su regazo.

—Mientras hagas lo que debes no hay por qué temer.

Mandy asintió torpemente y Alecto torció los labios en una sonrisa complacida.

Mientras Carrow se alejaba, Lisa apretó la mano de su amiga en un intento por reconfortarla, pero no ayudó mucho.

-o-

Con el pasar de las semanas muchos habían decidido guardarse sus opiniones personales. Casi nadie hablaba sobre lo que no les gustaba. Todos temían ser delatados. Cada vez más hechos se añadían a la lista de cosas que molestaban a los hermanos mortífagos. En dos meses habían visto demasiadas cosas terribles y nadie quería ser el protagonista de un castigo.

Amycus Carrow comenzó a enseñarles a llevar a cabo la maldición Cruciatus. Quien no quería practicarla en sus compañeros recibía un duro castigo.

Durante una clase a finales de noviembre, Amycus empezó a hablar de las redacciones que había recibido una semana atrás.

—Boot —llamó ásperamente. El corazón le dio un vuelco a Lisa—. Tu redacción es de las peores que he leído esta semana. En cada palabra se puede ver el inmenso deseo que tienes por contradecir mis enseñanzas. Y eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir —lo miró con verdadera ira —. ¡Ven aquí! ¡Rápido!

Lisa empezó a aferrar con fuerza el asiento mientras contenía la respiración. No apartó la mirada de Terry, aterrada. Esta vez fue Mandy la que apretó su mano. Terry se levantó con la cabeza en alto y se acercó hasta Amycus con pasos lentos. Lisa no pudo evitar pensar en un paredón de fusilamiento. Desesperada, quiso gritarle a Terry para que volviera sobre sus pasos. Pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Si Amycus pensaba torturarlo lo haría al frente de la clase o en su pupitre, como Alecto.

—Esto es lo que le pasará a todo aquel que se atreva a entregar una redacción desastrosa —apuntó la varita al pecho de Terry y pronunció la palabra que Lisa odiaba—. _¡Crucio!_

Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras los gritos retumbaban en sus oídos. No podía apartar la mirada del joven a pesar de que le hacía daño verlo siendo torturado.

‹‹_Que pare, por favor, que pare››_

No dejaba de gritar en su interior, rogando por que la tortura terminase de una maldita vez.

Cuando todo acabó, Amycus dio por terminada la clase y se encerró en su despacho con un sonoro portazo. Lisa se apresuró en acercarse a Terry mientras la mayoría abandonaba el aula de prisa.

—Terry —susurró al inclinarse junto al chico que intentaba incorporarse con dificultad. No pudo resistirse en pasarle una mano por la mejilla— Terry, ¿qué escribiste en tu redacción para que se ensañara contigo?

—Mi opinión —replicó con evidente malhumor mientras apretaba los dientes al tratar de levantarse—. Creo que lo que más le molestó es mi conclusión, que no entendía las enseñanzas de un par de trolls.

En otro momento Lisa se habría echado a reír y la fugaz imagen de ella junto a Terry riendo junto al fuego de la chimenea de su Sala Común vino a ella. En ese instante, sin embargo, era imposible reír.

—¿Estás loco? No puedes escribir esas cosas —le riñó en voz baja mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. Snape podía enviarte a ordenar ingredientes por llamarle murciélago, pero estamos hablando de los Carrow. Son el demonio en persona.

—Simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados como otras personas, Lisa —la miró de una manera como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

Lisa sintió una punzada en el pecho ante su mirada y abrió la boca para contraatacar.

—¿Y de qué va a servir? ¿Acaso quieres ser el primero en morir? —soltó irritada— Deja los numeritos de héroes a los Gryffindor.

Terry la miró con enfado.

—Ellos no son los únicos que saben lo que es correcto, Lisa. Hay muchos otros en el E.D. que son…

—Suicidas —le interrumpió Lisa bruscamente—. Eso es lo que son los del dichoso E.D. y lo sabes. Deja las cosas como están y estaremos bien.

Terry la miró con decepción y se alejó.

—Y seguro que te preguntas por qué dejamos de ser amigos —le dijo antes de irse del aula cojeando ligeramente. Anthony y Michael lo esperaban en la puerta y juntos se marcharon.

Lisa abrió la boca atónita y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a aparecer. Miró al salón vacío y se encontró con la aturdida mirada de Mandy que parecía querer decirle que era una egoísta. Enfadada con ella y con Terry salió del aula rápidamente, deseando estar sola. Seguro que Amelia la entendería.

—_Ha sido interesante, Lisa —le contó Terry tras la reunión en el Cabeza de Cerdo._

—_No lo sé, Terry —dijo dubitativa— ¿Y si esa lista que mencionas cae en malas manos? Alguien puede cogerla y dársela a Umbridge. No es bueno figurar en pergaminos que van contra las reglas. Es mejor estar a la sombra._

—_Nadie hará nada con esa lista. Granger la pondrá a buen recaudo._

_Lisa frunció los labios pero no dijo nada._

—_Te unirás, ¿cierto? —preguntó él con cierta esperanza._

_Terry le sonrió y Lisa no pudo negarse. Asintió sin estar completamente segura. Y se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era una mala idea en cuanto vio el nuevo anuncio en el tablón de la Sala Común. Aquel donde se decía que todos los grupos estudiantiles debían registrarse con Umbridge._

—_¿Viste lo que decía el anuncio, Terry? —preguntó Lisa diez minutos más tarde— Quien forme grupos sin el permiso de la "Gran Inquisidora" será expulsado. El grupo de Potter está destinado a terminar. Sin duda alguien os delató. Y la lista…_

—_Umbridge ya nos habría castigado sin perder el tiempo —interrumpió Terry—. Puede que sospeche algo sobre el grupo o que sea una coincidencia. Pero si somos cuidadosos no tiene por qué enterarse._

—_No me gusta esto —dijo Lisa moviendo la cabeza—. No voy a meterme en el lodo. Tengo otras opciones para aprender a defenderme sin correr riesgos._

Lisa ya no quería recordar las discusiones con Terry a causa del E.D. Debido a sus diferencias, y que él opinaba que ella era demasiado egoísta, comenzaron a alejarse.

—_No te sientas mal, Lisa —le dijo Amelia una noche en su habitación cuando ella no podía dormir—. Los que se apuntaron al E.D. son unos insensatos. No durarán mucho hasta que Umbridge se entere. _

_Lisa agradeció a Amelia por hacerla sentir mejor, pero observó que Mandy las miraba con seriedad. Sabía que ella tenía deseos de entrar al grupo, pero sentía miedo y no consideraba insensatos a los que se metían ahí._

-o-

Lisa presenciaba cada clase de los Carrow con miedo y sin embargo hacía todo lo posible por parecer fuerte. Había escuchado comentar que ni siquiera los Slytherin se salvaban de las torturas. Lisa se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo para castigarlos. Y por ello hacía todo por pasar desapercibida y fingir estar de acuerdo con lo que los Carrow decían. Sus redacciones eran auténticas mentiras y muchas veces se había odiado por escribir semejantes patrañas, pero sabía que esa era la única manera de sobrevivir. Casi siempre se decía que todo aquello era una especie de obra de teatro, un guion en el que tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era y escribir cosas estúpidas porque solo así lograría salir viva de ahí.

Días después, en la clase de Artes Oscuras, Amycus habló de una carta ofensiva que apareció en su despacho aquella mañana.

—He comparado la letra con todos vuestros trabajos —habló con una cruel sonrisa—, y he encontrado al autor. O más bien debería decir autora.

Lisa se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, como hizo la mayoría. Y una vez más se espantó al ver a Amycus caminar hasta su pupitre.

—He reconocido tu letra —le dijo bruscamente a Mandy.

—Juro que no he sido yo —respondió aterrada.

Lisa no dejaba de mirar a su amiga sin creerse que ella pudiera enviar una carta insultando a Amycus. Lo pensaba, igual que ella y los demás, pero había una gran diferencia entre pensarlo y escribirlo, incluso en decirlo en voz alta. Por eso no creyó que Mandy lo hubiera hecho. Inconscientemente miró alrededor buscando a la persona que en verdad había escrito la carta y esperó esperanzada a que confesara.

—Niña estúpida —escupió con desprecio—, tus palabras de miedo no valen nada. ¡Tú! —dijo de repente señalando a Lisa— Es un buen momento para que practiques la maldición Cruciatus.

Lisa parpadeó creyendo haber oído mal y miró estupefacta a Amycus.

—¿Estás sorda? —le espetó— Te dije que usaras el Crucio.

Lisa abrió la boca y quiso decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sintió un nudo amargo subir por su garganta y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo —murmuró. Su voz no sonó tan alta ni firme como hubiera querido. Incluso no parecía pertenecer a ella.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Amycus con furia. Estaba claro que había entendido las palabras de Lisa, simplemente quería amedrentarla.

—No lo haré —repitió la joven. Esta vez su voz logró permanecer firme. A pesar de ello temblaba de miedo y al ver la mirada de Carrow sintió que ya estaba muerta.

—_¡Crucio!_

Mil puñales desgarrando cada fibra de su ser. Fuego quemando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Garras arrancando sus entrañas.

Dolor era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Su único deseo era que parara. Su orgullo se vio reducido a la nada y si un día se dijo que jamás demostraría el miedo o el dolor ante sus enemigos, ahora todo aquello carecía de sentido. Porque dolía. Maldición, dolía como si lo único que le cubriera fuera hierro candente. Dolía como si estuvieran despedazándola.

El dolor disminuyó pero no se fue. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía que el aire apenas entraba en sus pulmones. Oía una voz lejana, amenazante, que gritaba. Y otra que lloraba.

Y luego no hubo más que silencio y oscuridad.

Un dolor vago regresó. No sentía nada más, salvo la sensación de estar flotando. Abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró siendo conducida por un pasillo. Observó que algunos estudiantes se detenían y se apegaban al muro dejándoles pasar, mirándola con pena. Dos personas la tenían sujeta por los brazos y la cintura, impidiendo que cayera, lo cual agradeció porque las piernas le temblaban violentamente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansada.

—Ya casi llegamos —era Mandy. Podía adivinar por su voz que había llorado.

—A la izquierda, Mandy. Hay un atajo tras el tapiz.

Lisa reconoció la voz de Terry. Y aunque sintiera que una manada de centauros había pasado por encima de ella, una pequeña chispa de felicidad se encendió en su corazón. Quizás Terry la odiara por ser egoísta, pero aún se preocupaba por ella.

Pasos lentos y torpes subiendo escaleras y luego algo mullido bajo su espalda. Acababan de acostarla en su cama.

—Terry —susurró.

—Está en la Sala Común, Lisa —le dijo Mandy—. No puede entrar a nuestra habitación, ¿lo recuerdas?

Lisa no respondió. Se sintió levemente decepcionada mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Te quedarás con ella, ¿cierto? —escuchó decir suavemente a Padma. Adivinó que Mandy asintió— La profesora McGonagall lo entenderá.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Mandy.

—Lisa —susurró—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lisa no tuvo ganas de responder. Se limitó a abrir un poco los ojos y trató de enfocar a su amiga.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mandy—. Es una pregunta estúpida.

Se hizo el silencio en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Lisa no tenía ganas de hablar. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y que empeoraba con cualquier mínimo movimiento.

—Carrow te torturó muy fuerte —dijo Mandy de repente—. Más que a Terry.

Lisa hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar y su voz salió ronca, como si hubiera gritado durante horas.

—¿A ti te hizo algo?

Mandy negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que era suficiente castigo torturarte en mi presencia.

Un corto silencio las envolvió. Lisa intentó tragar saliva para calmar un poco la quemazón de su garganta.

—No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —preguntó con cierta dificultad— Tú no enviaste esa carta.

Esperó ver en su amiga aquella mirada escandalizada que le decía sin palabras que ella no era capaz de semejante cosa, pero quedó atónita ante las lágrimas que empezaban a nublar sus ojos.

—De verdad lo siento, Lisa —suplicó en un hilo de voz—. Perdóname, por favor.

Lisa la miró boquiabierta. La garganta se le había vuelto a secar. Traición era la única palabra que apareció en su mente y miró a Mandy con los ojos entrecerrados, con la ira empezando a bullir en su interior.

—Odié que torturara a Terry —se explicó Mandy con la voz temblorosa—. Escribí la carta ese mismo día pero si la enviaba en ese momento se daría cuenta de que podría ser alguien de nuestra clase —hizo una pausa y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando con rapidez—. De modo que preferí esperar unos días y esta mañana temprano la pasé por debajo de su puerta. No se me ocurrió que reconocería mi letra. Él es tan estúpido.

—No eres la única que odia que ese maldito haya torturado a Terry —dijo Lisa fríamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se apresuró a responder—, pero detesto que castigue de esa forma a todo el mundo y lo de Terry me hizo explotar.

Lisa no respondió más y volteó la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza odiando a todos, sintiendo que ese odio eclipsaba de cierta manera su dolor físico. Quiso gritarle a Mandy que por su causa y su estúpida carta la habían torturado. Quiso gritarle a Terry que era un insensato por seguir metiéndose voluntariamente en la boca del lobo. Quiso gritarles a todos lo que le hacían frente a los Carrow que no eran más que niños jugando a ser héroes. Que no era tiempo de actuar como héroes que el mundo recordaría con orgullo. Que sus nombres se perderían con el tiempo y sus cuerpos se pudrirían bajo tierra.

Quiso decirle a Mandy que la había traicionado y que estaba decepcionada.

Y por primera vez en su vida ya no quiso estar en Hogwarts. No después de haber sido torturada.

Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos cerrados y suspiró temblorosamente. Tenía los puños cerrados aferrando las cobijas de su cama, estrujándolas con fuerza. Sintió la cálida mano de su amiga posarse sobre la suya y tuvo ganas de retirarla violentamente pero se contuvo a duras penas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —susurró Mandy mientras la voz se le quebraba—. Fui una estúpida. Podía evitar esto.

Todo el resentimiento que acababa de embargarla empezó a desaparecer. Volvió a sentir la amargura subiendo por su pecho y solo quiso llorar. Quizás la perdonaba demasiado rápido, pero cediendo ante un impulso movió la mano y cogió la de Mandy, apretándola. Ella entendió el gesto y cubrió con ambas manos la de Lisa y suspiró con tristeza.

—Sobreviviremos a esto, Lisa —le dijo tratando de sonar segura—. Somos fuertes.

Lisa abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza un poco para observar mejor a su amiga. Trató de sonreírle pero solo le salió una mueca triste.

—Lo somos —le aseguró con firmeza.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Lisa es de mis personajes preferidos, aunque no sepamos prácticamente nada de ella. Considero mi fic "La decisión del águila" como la continuación de éste fic. Y "Entre gatos y lechuzas" sería, por supuesto, el inicio, es decir su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Un capítulo de mi fic "Virtudes en azul y bronce" trata sobre el verano anterior al quinto año de Lisa. En el fic que acabáis de leer se puede ver un pequeño retazo de aquella viñeta, como parte de los recuerdos de Lisa._

_Entre los recuerdos hago mención de Amelia y Wayne. Wayne es canon (Wayne Hopkins), lo puse en Ravenclaw hace mucho tiempo, pero luego descubrí en eldiccionario org que es Hufflepuff. Me dije que no importaba y que para mí él es Ravenclaw. Amelia es una OC a la cual le tengo mucho cariño. Aparece aquí como personaje secundario, pero es la protagonista de mi fic "Matar a la Serpiente". Sé que está la lista de los Cuarenta Originales de Pottermore, pero vi esa lista cuando yo ya había creado a Amelia y la había puesto en Ravenclaw con Lisa._

_Me emocioné al escribir este one-shot y hasta me pasé de palabras (casi quinientas) de modo que tuve que editar la historia para no pasarme del límite._

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
